


Крайности

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: Крайности [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знают, что происходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крайности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [exigent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108231) by [qwerty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty). 



> Предупреждение: Упоминание насилия и смерти второстепенного персонажа.  
> Бета - MeDeGre.

Между постоянными лукавыми насмешками Леди Я-Сама-Видела-Как-Вы-Смотрели-На-Ту-Служанку и напыщенным дребезжанием Лорда Разве-Выращивание-Капусты-Не-Захватывающее-Занятье, приправленными лишь суровыми предупреждающими взглядами короля, которые тот периодически бросал в сторону своего единственного сына и наследника, удивительно было даже не то, что Мерлин уже бессовестно долгое время не возвращался со свежим графином вина для своего принца, в котором тот мог бы с благодарностью утопиться. Нет, удивляло то, что внимание Артура привлек прикованный к нему испуганный взгляд молоденького слуги по другую сторону праздничной залы и следы побоев на юном лице. Где же он мог видеть мальчишку раньше?  
  
Точно, у одного из нижних столов, когда тот подливал вино Лорду Борину. Взгляд Артура непроизвольно метнулся в ту сторону, но он уже знал, что Борина там нет.  
  
Дело в том, что Лорд Борин был печально известен плохим обращением со слугами, когда немного выпьет, но в замке на этот прискорбный недостаток смотрели сквозь пальцы. Обычно пары монет хватало, чтобы оплатить поруганную честь слуги или служанки и успокоить возмущение их родных. Все знали, что в праздничные дни лучше держаться от Борина подальше, и, судя по виду мальчишки, если ему и не посчастливилось попасться тому на глаза, так он, по крайней мере, умудрился вырваться из его рук прежде, чем ему был причинен хоть сколько-нибудь серьезный урон.  
  
Но мальчик был здесь. А его господин – нет. Следовательно, отсутствие Борина едва ли должно было заботить Артура, и, тем не менее, он не мог выкинуть его из головы. В конце концов, раздражение от того, что его кубок все еще был пуст, в сочетании с осуждающим взглядом мальчишки, перевесили чашу его терпения, и, решив, что король и его гости уже слишком пьяны для того, чтобы возражать против его ухода, Артур поднялся из-за стола и направился прямиком к глупому ребенку, намереваясь выяснить, чего же тот от него хочет.  
  
Его стремительное приближение явно напугало мальчишку еще сильнее, и тот кинулся прочь. Чертыхаясь, Артур успел перехватить его за плечо, и тут же мысленно отругал себя, когда тот громко вскрикнул и тут же съежился от страха. Отпустив его и придав своему лицу как можно более мягкое выражение, Артур спросил мальчишку, не должен ли тот ему что-то передать, или же…  
  
Оказалось, глупый ребенок лишь хотел предупредить принца, что его ленивый слуга-идиот снова ввязался в неприятности. Кинулся на выручку, как последний дурак, гребаный герой, возомнивший себя чертовым рыцарем Камелота. И лорд Борин потащил его куда-то в западную башню, в то время как глупый ребенок, которого тот спас, стоял, глотая слезы, у стены праздничной залы и едва сдерживал подступающие рыдания, не находя в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы подойти к принцу.  
  
Артур сорвал с петель семь дверей лишь для того, чтобы обнаружить за ними три пустые комнаты, до смерти напугал убирающегося в чьих-то покоях слугу и прервал два пьяных свидания, прежде чем додумался послать мальчишку за Гаюсом. После этого ему все еще потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы добраться до места, которое он должен был проверить в первую очередь – комнат Лорда Борина.  
  
Как ни странно, первое, что он заметил, открыв, наконец, запертую дверь, были не узкие запястья Мерлина, покрасневшие и мелко подрагивающие в импровизированных путах, сделанных из разорванных простынь, привязанных к изголовью кровати, и не тело, недвижимо лежавшее у самых ног Артура. Это были следы крови на углу ближайшего от входа стола – стола, стоявшего между кроватью и телом. И пока Артур, опустившись на колени, проверял пульс (его не было), тысяча и одна странность, связанная с его слугой и уже давно ощущавшаяся мелким зудом где-то на краю сознания, встала на свое место, словно рассеченный ударом палача воздух.  
  
Сбивчивое неровное дыхание Мерлина беспокоило Артура куда больше, чем синяк, расползавшийся у того на щеке, и порез в углу рта. Однако разорванные одежды взволновали его еще и по иной причине, озвучить которую Артур пока не смел даже в собственных мыслях.  
  
\- Мерлин, - произнес он. Тот поднял на Артура глаза, но в них не отразилось ни проблеска узнавания, и мгновение спустя его взгляд снова скользнул вниз к распластавшемуся на полу телу. Артур поднялся на ноги и попытался снова, уже тверже: - Мерлин. Ответь мне.  
  
\- Он мертв, - едва слышно отозвался слуга, и в его голосе было столько ужаса и отчаянья, что Артур тут же пожалел, что тот вообще заговорил. Однако, казалось, раз начав, Мерлин уже не мог остановиться: - Он мертв, Артур. Я убил его. – Мерлин опять пошевелил привязанными к изголовью руками. – Я не хотел. А теперь он мертв.  
  
\- Мерлин, замолчи, - заговорил Артур, но Мерлин не отрывал взгляда от бездыханного тела и, казалось, ничего не слышал.  
  
\- Я убил его, Артур.  
  
Время ускользало прочь, словно песок, что просачивается сквозь пальцы, чтобы развеяться по ветру.  
  
\- Замолчи, Мерлин. Он не умер, - громко прошипел Артур, и Мерлин, наконец, обратил на него внимание. – Он не может быть мертв. – Артур приподнял тело и потащил его к кровати под испуганным взглядом Мерлина, явно сомневавшегося в его душевном здоровье. Но нет, Артур не сошел с ума, как ни прискорбно. Даже не был близок к спасительному безумию, как не был и достаточно пьян для того, что собирался сделать.  
  
Он поднял труп мужчины прямо перед собой, держа того за грудки. Изысканная ткань затрещала под его пальцами. Тогда Артур перевел взгляд на путы, связывавшие запястья Мерлина, и тот проследил за его взглядом, безмолвный, еще ничего не понимающий.  
  
\- Невозможно швырнуть человека через всю комнату, Мерлин. Я хочу сказать – не используя магию. Ты понимаешь?  
  
Мерлин затряс головой.  
  
\- Артур, нет. Не надо…  
  
\- Лорд Борин не может быть мертв, - медленно повторил Артур, тщательно подбирая слова.  
  
Одним ударом в лицо он отшвырнул труп к ближайшей стене. Шагнул к рухнувшему на пол телу, с силой ударил его сапогом в живот. Потянул за волосы вверх и, собрав всю свою силу, перекинул через стол к двери. Снова подхватил за тонкую ткань рубашки и саданул головой об стену.  
  
Мерлин вздрагивал при каждом ударе.  
  
\- Артур…  
  
Тот снова потянул труп вверх – лишь затем, чтобы дать тому упасть на том самом месте, где тот лежал, когда принц вошел в комнату.  
  
Мерлин отчаянно забился в своих путах. В его глазах стояли слезы, пришедшие на смену остекленевшему от шока выражению, кожа вокруг глаз заметно покраснела.  
  
\- Артур.  
  
Артур понял, что уже долгое время смотрит на угол стола со следами крови на нем.  
  
\- Я бы не нашел тебя вовремя, просто не успел.  
  
Он подошел к кровати, сел, коснулся пальцами набухшего синяка на ключице Мерлина, скользнул рукой вверх, лаская бледную щеку. Мерлин отпрянул в сторону; просто качнул головой, отказывая в контакте. Был ли это страх, или, напротив, абсолютное доверие с его стороны – и то, и другое казалось одинаково невыносимым.  
  
– Я бы не… - у Артура сдавило горло. Он посмотрел Мерлину прямо в глаза, настойчиво пытаясь донести до него эту мысль. – Я просто не успел бы. Ты понимаешь?  
  
Мерлин понимал. Резко втянул ртом воздух - и веревки, опутывавшие его руки, ослабли. Артур коснулся пальцами тонких запястий. Они замерли, не отрывая друг от друга взгляда. Мерлин первым обрел голос.  
  
\- Артур, не делай этого. Пожалуйста, – его голос был хрипл и жалок, но он не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы отодвинуться, хотя его запястья и щека казались ледышками по сравнению со слишком теплыми руками принца. – Ты не можешь, Артур. Тебе нельзя. Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Все знают, чем он занимается, - отстраненно заметил Артур, зачарованно разглядывая расширенные зрачки Мерлина, впервые видя так близко глаза, завораживающие своей синевой. – Я знал, на что он способен, и ничего не сделал. Не смог уберечь тебя.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - снова произнес Мерлин, однако Артур в ответ лишь прижался к его застывшему рту сухими прохладными губами. – Пожалуйста, Артур, не делай этого. – Но его руки были свободны, а он по-прежнему не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы избежать прикосновения Артура. Тогда тот убрал руку, и теперь единственным, что удерживало кисти Мерлина на весу, были свободно ниспадающие петли ткани, обвивающие его запястья.  
  
\- Тебе не стоит смотреть на это, - тихо проговорил Артур. Мягко стянул с шеи Мерлина красный платок и завязал тому глаза.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, нет. Милорд.  
  
И Артур приступил.  
  
*  
  
Когда мальчишка-слуга, наконец, привел Гаюса к нужной двери, лицо старого лекаря казалось серым не только из-за физического усилия. Они обнаружили Мерлина на кровати: тот свернулся калачиком, аккуратно прикрытый плащом принца. Сам принц стоял подле него, не отводя глаз от ржавого пятна на стене и крепко сжимая в руке платок Мерлина.  
  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
